wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: F.I.G.H.T.
"Fighters In Giant Huge Tournament" Operation: F.I.G.H.T. is the Second Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Monday, January 4, 2016. Plot The Episode begins with Toshiya explaining the rules of the tournament. Team Okaina won along with Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Team Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team won the first round. Unknown to everyone, The tournament is sponsored by Rose and Nobuya Gekko who is being controlled by "Those From The Past", the organization behind the two prior tournaments that has been trying to break Orochi's seal. During the second round, Leona discovers that Kyuji was her elder brother and was forced to fight him while Numbuh Fleet distracts the RRIDM and lured it to the throne room, which the the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense appears with the falls pieces of the ceiling went on top of it. Team Ikari won the second round. During the Third round, Numbuh Fleet distracts the Egg Fleet Defenses to continue the tournament. Despite the contestant's efforts, Garou Team won the third round. In Azure, During the Fourth round Numbuh Fleet is able to withstand Kenta Yunfat's Mega Football Armor Assault while Yang Xiao Long chases Yuki Kushinada and Paul Gekko previously uses the Jinjchuriki Powers to overpower Sie Kensou. Leona won the fourth round. During the Fifth round, Kandy was defeated by Hibiki Takane thanks to her speed. Hibiki tells the story of her life may years ago. Numbuh Fleet won the fifth round. At the Beginning of the Sixth round, Everybody is in the race including Hibiki and Numbuh Fleet. The Race starts off by the Leona jumping the gun and getting an early start. As they cross through the Sky Armada's battle, Paul Gekko uses the Shadow Rasengan to blow up the Biggest Obstacle ever, the Sky Armada's Flagship. Yuki Imai is first, Paul Gekko is second, Cree is third, King is fourth, Kyo is fifth, Iori Yagami is sixth, Kyoji is seventh, Yuki Kushinada is eighth and Hotaru Futaba is seventh. After the Seventh Round, Before Numbuh Fleet deserves the two prizes and lets her friends share it, Saiki, the leader of "Those From The Past" puts his work into motion. Saiki intends to use the energy expended by the fighter to enable him to cross time. However, as the fight rages between the Kids Never Die and Those From The Past it self, Botan notes that the gate that links them to the past is starting to close despite the battle. Before Saiki can act, he is ambushed by Ash Crimson, who steals his power. It is revealed then that, while Ash was enlisted by Saiki to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures to power the time gate, Ash had no intention of helping Saiki. Ash is suddenly overtaken by Saiki's persona, who then attempts to cross the time gate in Ash's body. After Paul Gekko is able to decommission Saiki's Persona into a harmless teenager, Ash regains control of his body. Furthermore, Ash reveals that he is a descendant of Saiki. By locking Saiki out of the gate, he denies Saiki's existence in the past and forces his own existence to cease. Ash has a few moments to chat with Elisabeth, apologizing to her while saying that his "plan" didn't work the way he meant it to before going to be the Kids Never Die Operative. With everything returned to normal and the flow of time resumes, Numbuh Fleet lets her friends share two prizes and celebrate their victory. Paul Gekko proudly announces Ash "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Crimson after Ash hand's Elisabeth the headband. Elisabeth shows Kandy the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Toshiya Gekko *Nobuya Gekko *DHFUTH *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Dr. Eggman *Mylene Debuts *Hibiki Takane *Leona *Ryo *Ralf *Clark *Kasumi Todoh *Kyoji Gekko *Cynthia Dickson *Fortress Gundam *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Saiki *Vice *Mature *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *King *Takuma Sakazaki *Li Xiangfei *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Gato *Hotaru Futaba *B. Jenet *Tizoc *Hibiki Takane *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Rock Howard *Joe Higashi *Kyo Kusanagi *Yuki Kushinada *Shingo Yabuki *Goro Daimon *Duo Lon *Shen Woo *Ash Crimson *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Iori Yagami *Chris Trivia *Operation: F.I.G.H.T. is the Parody of the King of Fighters Series. Category:Episodes